This invention relates to loading dock lighting systems, of the type intended to shine light inside a tractor trailer, van, railroad car, etc., when present at a loading dock at a warehouse or other shipping or receiving location. Loading vehicles, such as fork lifts and pallet lifters, are used in bringing goods and materials into a trailer or out of a trailer when the same is stationed at a loading dock. In order to help provide enough light for the fork lift operator during loading or unloading, it is often necessary to use a dock light. These items typically project from some structure, such as the edges or vertical guides of the dock door or gate, or can sometimes be installed on a post or bollard at the loading dock gate. One example of this is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,064. These dock lights project out from the doorway or from the side of the bollard into the lanes that are traversed by the fork lifts or other equipment, and thus they are subject to collision damage. The docking equipment industry is aware of this problem, but has been unable to address it.